


Wish

by Asraella



Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Cake, Deathnotetober, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L reflects on what will be his last birthday.
Relationships: L & Watari | Quillsh Wammy
Series: Asraella's Deathnotetober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @deathnotetober [Day 5-cake]

“This wasn’t necessary, Watari.”

L stared down at the cupcake, billowing over with buttercream and hugged in a blue and gold frilled wrapper. A single candle flickered from the center of the sweet with a flame that was devoid of any heat as it engulfed the wick in lackluster amber hues.

_First the bells and now this…_

“You should always celebrate your birthday, my boy. You never know how many you’re going to get.” He rested his hand tenderly on L’s shoulder. “We’ll throw you a proper celebration once this case is over and we’re back at Wammy’s House.”

But L knew this would never come to pass. Unbeknownst to Watari, his words were less about a father figure imparting wisdom and more aligned with prophecy, one that would be fulfilled sooner rather than later.

Recently, dying haunted L’s every moment, every thought that occupied his mind clouded in a haze of the impending eventuality that this case was going to go have to be solved without him.

Maybe it was how Light’s demeanor had changed so drastically in the last few weeks or the utter lack of evidence to prove without a doubt that he was in fact Kira. Perhaps being stonewalled by an actual God of Death had something to do with this persistent foreboding. Or maybe it was nothing more than his intuition gently preparing him for the inevitable, a gift of his that rarely failed him until now.

Whatever the cause, it didn’t matter. L could feel his time was coming to an end.

All he could do now is try to find solace in the fact that Near and Mello would be there to carry on in his absence.

He remembered how foolish he thought Roger was when he suggested the successors program, but now it felt like it wasn’t enough, but there was no time to concern himself with the legacy he would be leaving behind.

With a hand set on each of his knees, he tilted his head toward the confection. After a moment of consideration, he snuffed the flame from the shrinking candle and wondered how many breaths he had left before it would be his last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
